Bloom
Bloom ist die Prinzessin von Domino sowie die Hüterin der Drachenflamme. Sie ist die Protagonistin der Serie Winx Club und die Gründerin des gleichnamigen Clubs. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang ist Bloom ein einfaches Mädchen das ein ganz normales Leben auf der Erde führt. Ihr größter Traum ist es, eine Fee zu werden. Ihrer Mutter hilft sie immer wieder im Blumenladen aus, auch wenn sie daran nie so wirklich Spaß hat. Nachdem sie Stella kennengelernt hat, verändert sich ihr Leben. Bloom findet heraus, dass sie eine Fee ist und findet in den Winx neue Freunde. Eigentlich könnte sie unbeschwert ihrer Zukunft entgegenblicken. Stattdessen kämpft sie immer wieder mit Selbstzweifeln und um ihren Platz in der neuen Welt voller Magie. Dazu kommt noch das Rätsel ihrer Herkunft, dass sich ihr in der 1. Staffel eröffnet. Dank ihrer Freundinnen wächst Bloom aber über sich selbst hinaus und gewinnt mehr Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht, was ihre Identität als Fee betrifft. Generell ist Bloom manchmal hitzköpfig und stur. Sie steigert sich schnell in Dinge rein und ist oft auch sehr eifersüchtig, wenn es um Sky geht. Aber sie ist auch mutig, beharrlich und eine treue und zuverlässige Freundin. Bloom schöpft ihre Stärke aus der Macht der Drachenflamme, die mächtigste Kraft der Magischen Dimension, was sie zur mächtigsten Fee eben jener Dimension macht. Doch diese Macht hat auch Schattenseiten. Da Bloom bis zum Film Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs das einzige lebende Wesen von Domino war, fokussierten sie die bösen Mächte, wie die Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor und die Urahnenhexen. Auch wenn sie über sich hinausgewachsen ist, bleibt Bloom weiterhin ein wenig chaotisch und schusselig. Dennoch wird sie ihrer Führungsrolle gerecht. Sie ist sehr aufopferungsvoll und zuverlässig. Wenn sie gebraucht wird, ist sie mit Rat und Tat dabei. Sowohl zu ihren leiblichen, als auch ihren Adoptiveltern hat sie ein gutes Verhältnis, auch wenn es ihr anfangs schwer fiel, ihr neues Leben als Prinzessin zu akzeptieren. In Gardenia hat sie trotz allem immer noch ein Zuhause und ist dort jederzeit willkommen. Zu ihrer Schwester Daphne hat sie ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis. Auch wenn Daphne in den ersten Staffeln nur ein körperloser Geist ist, kann Bloom auf ihre Unterstützung zählen und bekommt von ihr oft Mut zugesprochen. Nachdem Bloom den Sirenix Fluch brechen konnte und Daphne ihren Körper zurückerhalten hat, drehen sich die Verhältnisse etwas und Bloom ist es, die ihrer Schwester dabei hilft, sich in ihrem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden. Dunkle Bloom In Staffel 2 wird Bloom durch einen Schattenvirus von Lord Darkar so manipuliert, dass sie die Seiten wechselt und zur Dunklen Bloom wird. Vergangenheit Bloom ist die zweite Tochter von König Oritel und Königin Marion von Domino und damit die jüngere Schwester von Daphne. Als Bloom noch sehr jung war, wurde ihr Königreich von den drei Urahnenhexen und Valtor im Auftrag Lord Darkars angegriffen. Daphne rettete ihre kleine Schwester und sandte sie zur Erde, damit sie und die Drachenflamme, die sie ihr übergab, in Sicherheit sein sollten. Danach kam es zum Kampf zwischen Daphne und den Hexen, an dessen Ende sie von Politea verraten und von den Hexen verflucht wurde. Oritel und Marion glaubten, ihre beiden Töchter verloren zu haben und zogen in die letzte Schlacht gegen die drei Hexen, aus der sie nicht zurückkamen. thumb|134x134px|left|[[Mike rettet Bloom aus einem brennenden Haus.]]Bloom tauchte auf der Erde in einem brennenden Haus auf. Mike, ihr Adoptivvater, fand sie in den Flammen, als er das Haus löschen wollte und nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause. Er und seine Frau Vanessa adoptierten Bloom und zogen sie als ihre Tochter groß. Bloom interessierte sich zwar schon immer für Feen, ahnte aber nie, dass sie selbst Eine ist. thumb|178x178px|[[Selina und Bloom spielen als Kinder zusammen im Blumengarten.]]Als Kind war Bloom mit Selina befreundet und spielte oft mit ihr. So entdeckten die beiden auch Eldora und kamen in Kontakt mit der großen Feenmutter. Irgendwann in ihrer Schulzeit bekam sie ihr Häschen Kiko, kam mit Mitzi in die gleiche Klasse und führte eine Beziehung mit Andy. In den Sommerferien, als sie 16 Jahre alt war, begegnete sie Stella und die Geschehnisse der 1. Staffel nahmen ihren Lauf. Winx Club Staffeln Staffel 1= Bloom ist ein ganz normales 16-jähriges Mädchen, welches ihren ersten Ferientag genießen will, von ihrer Mutter Vanessa aber viel zu früh geweckt wird. Nachdem sie sich endlich aus dem Bett gequält hat, haben ihre Eltern eine Überraschung für sie. Doch statt des erhofften Motorrollers, bekommt sie nur ein neues Fahrrad. Mit ihrem Häschen Kiko macht sie sich auf ins Grüne. Dort beobachtet sie etwas, was sie kaum glauben will: Eine Fee, die gegen einen Oger kämpft. Als die Fee Probleme bekommt, schreitet Bloom ein und aktiviert dabei unbewusst ihre magischen Kräfte. Nachdem die Mädchen gemeinsam die Monster besiegen konnten, bringt Bloom die Fee zu sich nach Hause. Dort stellt diese sich als Stella, Prinzessin von Solaria vor und erklärt Bloom, dass sie auch eine Fee sein muss. Bloom ist begeistert von der Idee und kann ihre Eltern dazu überreden, dass sie die Feenschule Alfea besuchen darf. Unter falschem Namen wird sie in Alfea eingeschult und lernt neue Freunde kennen. Mit Stella, Flora, Musa und Tecna gründet sie den Winx Club. Als Bloom mit den Mädchen in Magix City ist, beobachtet sie den Oger, der Stella angegriffen hatte. Sie verfolgt ihn und spürt so die Trix auf, ein Schwesterntrio von Hexen, die den Wolkenturm besuchen. Bloom wird jedoch entdeckt und angegriffen. Die Winx können sie gerade noch so retten, doch Blooms Geheimnis fliegt auf. Dennoch darf sie auch weiterhin Alfea besuchen. Die Trix haben durch den Kampf mit Bloom aber den Verdacht gewonnen, dass sie die Macht der Drachenflamme in sich trägt und verfolgen Bloom seitdem. Parallel dazu, fängt Bloom an von einer Nymphe namens Daphne zu träumen und beginnt, über sie zu recherchieren. Jedoch wird ihre Suche von Miss Faragonda, der Schulleiterin von Alfea, unterbunden. Dennoch sucht Bloom weiter und erfährt im Wolkenturm, dass sie von den drei Urahnenhexen abstammen soll und die Magische Dimension vernichten wird, wenn sie ihre magischen Kräfte weiter entfaltet. Todtraurig verlässt sie Alfea in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion und reist zurück nach Gardenia. Dort wird sie jedoch von den Trix angegriffen und erfährt die Wahrheit: Sie ist die letzte Prinzessin von Domino und die Hüterin der Drachenflamme, der mächtigsten Kraft in der Magischen Dimension. Die Trix bringen Blooms Drachenflamme an sich und nehmen ihr so ihre magischen Kräfte. Stella bringt Bloom zurück nach Alfea, wo eine lange Reise mit den Spezialisten zum Planeten Domino beginnt. Bloom hofft, dass sie erfahren, wie sie ihre Kraft zurückerhalten kann, damit die Trix gestoppt werden können. Jedoch ist es nicht Domino, sondern der Roccaluce-See, wo Bloom dank ihrer Schwester Daphne ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Kräfte zurückerhält. Gemeinsam mit den Winx stürzt sich Bloom nun in den finalen Kampf gegen die Trix, aus welchem Bloom triumphierend zurückkehrt. |-| Staffel 2= Bloom bietet ihren Freunden ihre Hilfe an, doch jede Winx scheint sie nicht zu benötigen. Also schlendert sie mit Kiko allein durch Alfea. Nach ner Zeit entdeckt sie ein Elfenkuscheltier und verfolgt es. Als sie es zu einen noch unbekannten Flur von Alfea folgt und es verschwindet, endeckt sie das geheime Archiv und lernt die Hüterin des Archivs kennen. Später wird Bloom und ihre Freunde bei einer Feier geehrt für ihren Mut bei den Kampf gegen die Tricks. Bloom findet nach der Feier eine Fee, namens Layla, die Prinzessin von Andros, und ihre Herzbandelfe Piff. Von ihr erfahren die Winx von einer schrecklichen Bedrohung, die auch den Rest der Elfen gefangen hat. Stella, Layla, Brandon, Sky und Bloom machen sich auf, um sie zu retten. In Lord Dakars Reich können sie die Elfen befreien und Bloom schließt ein Herzband mit Lockette, der Elfe der Richtung, jedoch werden sie von den Trix angegriffen und werden sehr geschwächt bis der Paladin, Avalon, sie rettet. Als die Mission erfüllt ist, kehren sie nach Alfea zurück und jede Winx schließt wie Bloom ein Herzband. Während eines Sturms bittet Faragonda die Winx einen mysteriösen Fels zu zerstören, sie scheitern. Bloom ist aber hartnäckig und versucht es allein, dabei erschöpft sie ihre ganze Energie und fällt in Ohnmacht. Avalon kommt und bringt sie nach Alfea. Am nächsten morgen wird Avalon offiziell als Lehrer vorgestellt, der anschließend den Fels zerstört. Avalon erweckt Hoffnungen in Bloom ihr bei der Suche ihrer Eltern zu helfen, was er auch anschließend macht. Bloom kommt sehr ins Schwärmen über Avalon, was Sky eifersüchtig macht. Sie haben einen Streit. Doch als die Rote Fontäne Schule bedroht wird von den Trix lassen sie ihre Spannung miteinander außen vor. Bei dem Kampf im Kodex Raum opfert sich dann Sky für sie und stirbt, dabei entdeckt Bloom ihre Heilfähigkeiten und kann ihn so wiederbeleben. Die Winx scheitern den Kodex im Wolkenturm zu verteidigen durch mangelnden Vertrauen und Teamgeist. Bei einer weiteren Sitzung bei Professor Avalon belegt er Bloom mit einem Schattenvirus, der verursacht, dass sie zu einer bösen Marionette von Lord Dakar wird und so überlässt sie ihm den Kodex von Alfea. Avalon konnte sie dann von den Virus "befreien". Nach diesem Ereignis werden die Winx und die Spezialisten, in den Urlaub in Wildland geschickt, wo die Magie schwach ausgeprägt ist. Hier erhalten die Winx ihr Charmix. Bloom erhält ihres als sie den Glauben an ihren Team zurückgewinnt. Sie erfahren auch das Lord Dakar hinter Bloom her ist nach ein paar Kämpfen mit den Trix. Sie kehren nach Alfea zurück und fangen an ihre neue Kräfte zu trainieren, aber Professor Avalon, der sich als ein Diener von Lord Darkar erweist, kidnappt Bloom. Während die anderen eine Rettungsmission starten, wird Bloom in die Dunkele Bloom verwandelt und öffnet das Portal mithilfe der Kodex zur Dunklen Dimension von Relix. Dort beschwört sie die Relix-Macht und nur die Liebe, die Bloom für Sky empfindet, weckt ihre Heilkräfte und sie heilt sich so selbst. Dann besiegen die sechs mit einer Charmix Konvergenz Lord Darkar. |-| Staffel 3= Folgt... |-| Staffel 4= Folgt... |-| Staffel 5= Folgt... |-| Staffel 6= Folgt... |-| Staffel 7= Folgt... Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Bloom setzt ihre Suche nach ihren Eltern fort. Doch dazu benötigt sie Hilfe. Mit den Winx sucht die den Schwertschmied Hagen auf, einen Freund und Verbündeter ihres Vaters König Oritel. Doch auch er kann ihr nicht helfen und hat die Hoffnung eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Bloom ist niedergeschlagen. Nachdem Sky auch noch plötzlich die Abschlussfeier der Mädchen verlassen musste und sie sich von den Winx trennen muss, verlässt sie traurig Alfea und kehrt zurück nach Gardenia. Eines Nachts hat sie einen Traum, in welchem Daphne mit ihr spricht und ihr sagt, dass sie ihre Suche nicht aufgeben soll. Stattdessen soll sie nach Domino reisen um das Buch des Schicksals zu finden. Darin könnte etwas zum Verbleib ihrer Eltern stehen. Am nächsten Morgen will sie ihren Eltern davon erzählen und wird von diesen überrascht, da sie eine Überraschungsparty zu Blooms Geburtstag organisiert haben. Die Winx und Spezialisten sind wieder vereint und alle wollen Bloom helfen. Zusammen reisen sie nach Domino und sucht das Buch. Doch auch dieses kennt keine klare Antwort. Stattdessen sind die Urahnenhexen auf Bloom aufmerksam geworden und wollen sie vernichten. Dazu schicken sie Mandragora los, damit die Macht Dominos ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden kann. Bloom setzt sich jedoch zur Wehr und reist mit ihren Freunden nach Obsidian. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den drei Urahnenhexen und den Winx. Bloom ist zum Schluss ganz alleine. Die Urahnenhexen wollen, dass Bloom Oritels Schwert zerstört, da nur sie es kann. Doch sie weigert sich. Zusammen mit Sky erfüllt sie die Prophezeiung der Ältesten von Domino. Obsidian wird zerstören und ihre Eltern, sowie Domino und seine Bewohner werden gerettet. Zurück auf Domino ist die Familie endlich vereint und Bloom kann endlich ihre leiblichen Eltern kennenlernen. Auf der anschließenden Feier tanzen Bloom und Sky zusammen und Sky schenkt ihr einen Ring, der sie auf ewig verbinden soll.|-| Das magische Abenteuer= Bloom versucht sich an das königliche Leben zu gewöhnen, hat jedoch so ihre Probleme damit. Ihre Eltern wollen ihr eine Freude machen und schenken ihr eine Stute namens Peg. Bloom reitet mit ihr aus und trifft sich mit Sky. Dieser erbarmt sich und bringt ihr das Reiten bei. Am Abend kehren die beiden zum Schloss von Domino zurück und Sky macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Diesen nimmt Bloom mit voller Freude an und erzählt am nächsten Morgen ihren Eltern von der großen Neuigkeit. Oritel fängt sofort an die Gästeliste zu schreiben, während Bloom und Marion nach Hochzeitskleidern suchen. Am nächsten Tag erhält Bloom jedoch einen Anruf von Sky, in dem er ihr mitteilt, dass die Hochzeit nicht wie geplant stattfinden kann und er mit ihr Schluss macht. Bloom ist am Boden zerstört und Oritel erbost darüber, dass ein Mann seiner Tochter so das Herz gebrochen hat. Damit Bloom Sky schnell vergisst, will er die alten Traditionen von Domino wieder aufleben lassen und lädt alle Prinzen der Magischen Dimension ein, damit sich Bloom einen neuen, geeigneten Ehemann aussuchen kann. Bloom denkt jedoch gar nicht daran, jemand anderen zu heiraten als Sky. Dieser taucht sogar im Palast auf und verspricht Bloom, dass alles wieder gut wird. Oritel durchschaut jedoch Sky und verbannt ihn aus Domino. Bloom ist so sauer darüber, dass sie mit den Winx Domino verlässt und nach Gardenia reist. Doch kaum sind sie dort angekommen, droht ein neues Unheil: Die Trix haben den Baum des Lebens aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und die gesamte positive Energie ist aus der Magischen Dimension verschwunden. Zusammen machen sich die Winx und die Spezialisten auf den Weg nach Eraklyon zur verlorenen Stadt Avram. Dort entdecken sie den letzten Samen des Baums des Lebens. Dieser wurde von Skys Vater, König Erendor, dorthin gebracht, nachdem er ihn für seinen Verrat an Domino von den Urahnenhexen erhalten hatte. Doch die Gruppe ist nicht alleine. Die Trix, sowie ihre Vorfahrinnen sind ebenfalls in Avram und es kommt zum Kampf um den Samen. Während dieses Kampfes zerstört Icy den Samen, wodurch die gesamte positive Energie des Samens freigesetzt wird. Mit Hilfe von Oritel können die Winx die Hexen besiegen, doch dabei fällt Erendor, als er Bloom schützt. Durch sein Opfer und Oritels Vergeben wird das Gleichgewicht in der Magischen Dimension wieder hergestellt und die positive Energie kehrt zurück.|-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= In Alfea beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und die Winx begrüßen die neuen Schülerinnen. Anschließend sollen sie ihnen helfen, ihre eigene Art der Magie zu finden. Doch Bloom lässt die Mädchen alleine und verschwindet nach Gardenia, wo sie mit Sky einen ganzen Tag alleine verbringen will. Sky kommt zwar zu spät, aber die beiden genießen ihren Tag zu zweit. Ihre Zweisamkeit findet jedoch ein jähes Ende, als die Trix auftauchen und Sky entführen. Bloom, die alleine keine Chance hatte, erwacht in ihrem Zimmer in Alfea. Sie wurde von den Winx zurückgebracht, als sie diese bewusstlos in Gardenia gefunden haben. Eigentlich hatten sie sie gesucht, weil es Probleme im Unendlichen Ozean gibt. Um Sky und die Magische Dimension zu retten, machen sich die Winx auf die gefährliche Reise durch die Dunkle Vergessenheit in den Unendlichen Ozean, da alle Portale von Tritannus verschlossen wurden. Am Herrscherthron finden sie zwar Sky, werden aber von Politea angegriffen und müssen sich fürs erste zurückziehen. Sie suchen Omnia auf, um von ihr weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Sie erfahren, dass Tritannus nach der Magischen Perle sucht. Omnia schickt deshalb die Winx zusammen mit den Selkies los, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Nachdem die Winx jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass Tritannus die Perle in die Hände fällt, kommt es zum finalen Kampf am Herrscherthron. Durch einen Trick kommt Sky frei und kann erreichen, dass Politea die Perle verliert. Durch eine Konvergenz und mit der Macht der Perle schaffen es die Winx, Politea zu besiegen, das Gleichgewicht in der Magischen Dimension wiederherzustellen und Sky zu retten. Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... World of Winx Staffel 1= Folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Folgt nach Ausstrahlung Aussehen Bloom ist ein Mädchen mit langen orange-roten Haaren, die knapp über ihren Knien endet, blasser Haut und großen cyan-blauen Augen. Magische Fähigkeiten Bloom ist die Hüterin der Drachenflamme und damit die Fee der Drachenflamme. Entsprechend bezieht sie ihre Kräfte aus der Drachenflamme und hat feuerbasierte Magie. Diese manifestiert sich in Form von einem Feuerdrachen, Feuerbällen, Feuerstrahlen, Feuerstürmen und Explosionen mit unterschiedlichen Intensitäten. Überwiegend sind ihre Kräfte offensiv, weniger defensiv. Ihre defensiven Kräfte manifestieren sich in Form von Feuerschilden und -wänden sowie Brandschutzbarrieren. Die Intensität und Sträke von Blooms Magie ist von ihren Emotionen abhängig: wenn sie wütend ist, ist ihre Kraft am stärksten. Neben offensiven und defensiven Kräften ist Bloom aber auch in der Lage Flammen und Hitze zu manipulieren. Sie kann Dinge erwärmen Flammen unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Die lebensspendende Kraft der Drachenflamme erlaubt es ihr auch zu heilen. Wiederholt hat sich auch gezeigt, dass Bloom die Fähigkeit hat, die wahre Natur der Menschen hervorzubringen. Da die Drachenflamme als eine der stärksten Kräfte im Magischen Universum ist, gilt Boom als eine der mächtigsten Feen. Sie Hat Auch Emphatische Fähigkeiten Sie Kann Das Wahre Wesen Eines Menschen An Der Aura Erkennen, In der 6. Staffel teilt Bloom ihre Drachenflamme mit ihren Freundinnen, wodurch diese den Grundstein für die Bloomix-Verwandlung erhalten. Bloom wird durch diese gütige Tat jedoch geschwächt, da sie einen Großteil ihrer Magie hergegeben hat. Nachdem sie in den Strudel der Flammen gefallen ist, scheint sie einen Teil von dessen Feuermagie in sich aufgenommen zu haben, da sie sonst die Feuerfresser nicht hätte besiegen können. Damit scheint sie außerdem den Verlust der Drachenflamme ausgeglichen zu haben, da sie wieder gestärkt aus dem Strudel der Flammen zurückkehrt. Bloom hat eine geistige Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester Daphne. Zu sehen war dies bisher nur, solange Daphne durch den Sirenix-Fluch ein Geist war. Durch diese geistige Verbindung war Daphne in der Lage Bloom überwiegend im Schlaf zu kontaktieren und ihr Visionen zu schicken oder sie vor Ereignissen zu warnen. Ob die Verbindung noch besteht ist ungewiss, da bisher keine weitere Sitation eingetreten ist, wo eine geistige Verbindung nötig gewesen wäre. Möglicherweise besteht diese Verbindung zwischen den beiden Schwestern dadurch, dass Daphne die letzte Hüterin der Drachenflamme war, bevor sie diese an Bloom weiter gegeben hat. Wissenswertes Trivia * Bei der Entwicklung von Blooms Charakter gab es mehrere Inspirationen: ** Blooms Geschichte könnte durch ein Mädchen namens Antonella inspiriert worden sein, die einst Iginio Straffi traf. Sie ist ebenfalls adoptiert und ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war es zu erfahren, wer ihre leiblichen Eltern sind. ** Blooms Persönlichkeit ist inspiriert von Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffis Ehefrau. ** Blooms Aussehen wurde durch die Sängerin Britney Spears inspiriert, wie Iginio Straffi selbst verriet. * Bloom ist das englische Wort für "blühen" und "Blüte". Ihr Name könnte auf ihre charakterliche Entwicklung verweisen. Sie "erblüht" von einem einfachen Mädchen von der Erde zur mächtigsten Fee der Magischen Dimension. * In der Folge "Professor Avalons Geheimnis" sagt Bloom, dass ihre Lieblingsfarbe violett ist. Von offizieller Seite wird allerdings rot angegeben. ** Man sieht jedoch Bloom selten etwas Rotes tragen. Ihre Kleidung ist hauptsächlich in Blau- und Rosatönen gehalten. * Bloom und Icy bilden in zweiterlei Hinsicht ein Gegenteil: ** Magie: Blooms Magie basiert auf Feuer, während Icys Magie auf Eis basiert. ** Charakter: Bloom ist ein offener und herzlicher Mensch, während Icy grausam und kalt ist. * Bloom und Daphne wurden beide ihre Kräfte von Feinden gestohlen und beide haben sich gegenseitig geholfen, sie wiederzubekommen. ** Bloom erhält ihre Kräfte in "Die letzte Schlacht" wieder, nachdem die Trix ihr diese in "Die Hüterin der Flamme" gestohlen haben. ** Daphne erhält ihre Kräfte in "Die Inspiration des Sirenix" wieder, nachdem Tritannus ihr diese in "Sirenix" gestohlen hat * Bloom und Flora sind die einzigen Winx, die Geschwister haben. ** Blooms Schwester ist Daphne ** Floras Schwester ist Miele * Bloom ist die erste der Winx, die sich gegen ihre Freundinnen stellt. In Blooms Fall durch den Schattenvirus, den ihr Avalons Doppelgänger eingepflanz hat. ** Die zweite ist Layla, die sich in "Die schwarze Gabe" den Erdenfeen auf ihrem Rachefeldzug gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises anschließt. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die in "Das Sirenix-Buch" durch einen Zauber der Trix zum Roboter wird. ** Die vierte ist Musa, die in "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" von Tritannus in ein Monster verwandelt wird. ** Die fünfte ist Stella, die in "Königin für einen Tag" durch den magischen Spiegel beeinflusst wird. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Charmix Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Harmonix Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Bloomix Kategorie:Mythix Kategorie:Butterflix Kategorie:Tynix Kategorie:Bloom Kategorie:Daphne Kategorie:Sky Kategorie:Domino Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7